Akihiko a Rabbit?
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Akihiko as usually didn't want to meet a deadline and so visits an old Japanese Antique shop run by a spirit shephard. Will the spell put upon him be lifted or will he stay trapped forever?
1. The Warning

******Also I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way.**

**Okay all this is a Misaki and Akihiko pairing fic so sorry if you don't like them. It's going to be slightly both OOC and AU, so sorry if you don't like that as well with the pairing. However if you didin't like either then why read? But anyways its your choice.**

* * *

Akihiko was of course taking his time in meeting yet another deadline that Aikawa would get on him about. So for the day he'd go out and get some much needed air, instead of staying cooped up in his apartment all day trying to type. Walking around the streets near his apartment he saw an old Japanese antique shop and figured he'd have a look see, knowing he had to kill time anyways.

_Hmm who would have thought that such a superstitious shop like this would be around?_ So gazing about the place he saw old books, paper yellow from age, sandalwood incense smell in the air, dolls of all shapes and sorts either hanging or sitting about out or in glass cases.

"Ah welcome to Taniza's Antique Shop, how can I help you today sir? Here to find a trinket for a girl; or perhaps to get your fortune told." She asked as a hand motioned to a crystal ball sitting on a table with a deck of tarot playing cards nearby as well with a dowsing crystal on the other side.

"No, I was merely browsing all this superstitious stuff is all. I had nothing else to do today." Akihiko said as he had picked up a rather old scroll and read what it had said.

_You who wonders along in this dimension of time,_

_Cares for nothing but freedom at the cost of a dime._

_Work is meaningless yet troublesome and you know its true,_

_So how is it that you know the right soul mate for you?_

The woman named Taniza knew what it was that the man had picked up and wondered if he thought that it too was rubbish and superstitious just like he figured everything else he saw and or touched in this shop was.

"This scroll doesn't make any sense at all. Sure there are such thing as soul mates but its highly rare and is not a common bond one hears about." Taniza was it, what made you open up such a place? To merely pull people's legs or have their hopes up high?" Akihiko asked as he set the scroll down.

_As I thought, well I guess I will just have to see if he believes in superstitions or not the hard way._ "My grandmother long ago was a spirit shepherd like I am today. She'd help those who saught her out in aid. Today I do such similar deeds and continue her work. I take it you don't believe anything that is coming out of my mouth however." She said as she went to get a sheet of paper and have him sign it.

Of course Akihiko shook his head and looked around a bit more before he would head out and find other means of wasting the day away besides working on the deadline. It didn't take Taniza long to come back with what ever it was that she had went to retrieve.

Soon she came back when she noticed him looking at some rather interesting jewelry. It was mainly meant for someone special and have the curse broken upon them. It's too bad he won't buy such a fine piece. Taniza said as she brought a book bound in leather with red and gold paper lined inside. "This isn't a trick or anything, but merely I need you to sign here stating you don't believe in such things as magic, witchcraft, etc." She said as she held a pen for him and had the book in her open arms.

Not seeing any harm just signing inside the book he did as he was told and returned the pen to her. "Well I think I've stayed her for quite a bit of the afternoon, I think I shall see what else is around my apartment complex that I don't seem to know about." Akihiko said as he went out the door and was gone.

_Yet you are such a promising person Akihiko Usagi Usami._ Taniza thought as she muttered a spell and in the morning he would be a rabbit just like his nickname suggested. _You will head my words this time Usami, however in order to break that curse you will need the love of someone. Yet it will not be so easy, seeing as no one will be able to understand you yet you can understand them._ She said as she went to the table with the crystal ball and saw a brown hair emerald eyed boy come into view.

So like he had anything else to do Akihiko would by lunch at a small café not far and browse more shops, also picking up another back of cigarettes on his way back. He had ended up going to a bookstore to see how his books were going and spent most of the afternoon signing autographs. On his way home he had to go to a clothing store to fetch himself another outfit so that he wouldn't be followed to his apartment.

_Boy what a day, hectic as it was it beats writing once in a while and meeting a deadline however. I'm surprised I didn't get any calls from Aikawa while I was out._ He said as he checked his phone and it was on silent. Ah that explains why I didn't hear anything. As it read 30 missed calls, 20 voicemail messages, and about 45 text messages. _Geez when she wants a deadline done she gets it done. _Akihiko said as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

Now seeing that it was getting rather dark he grabbed some fast food and headed home, not known to him that as soon as he hit the pillow of his bed tonight changes would be made, whether he would like them or not would be his undoing. For Taniza had taken to what she did professionally in a very serious matter.

Meanwhile back at the shop Taniza was having the book that Akihiko sign earlier write out a letter to the boy she saw in the crystal, it was none other then Takashi Misaki. _Takashi-kun, will you be able to break that curse that which has brought trouble unto the BL author? Maybe you will be the right one; I may have seen you in my visions. However you have other issues that will soon because you trouble as well. Who knows maybe it wasn't meant for you to help out Usami, it seems only time can tell; and even that I have no control over._ Taniza said as the pen was continuously writing a letter for her future delivery another time.

* * *

**Surprisingly I got this fic idea while writing another chapter to another Junjou fic when my sisters rabbit was trying to get water from its bottle hanging ou tside the cage but it was empty, so I refilled it and then I went. . ._Hey Akihiko should be turned into a rabbit!!!_ So yeah that's how this all came about.**

**Just for future reference Aikawa merely knows Misaki because she knows Takahiro, his brother from them going to school and I know that isn't true but hey I shall make it so in my story. Also Misaki has never met Akihiko but he does know of his work by Aikawa constantly complaining about her sensei to him.**

**Oh and I shall describe what type of a rabbit Akihiko is in the next chapter and any other questions my wonderful audience may have for me. Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. The Curse

**Okay now as far as appearance goes. Akihiko is a basically white rabbit with purple eyes and a strip of grey/ purple that goes down his back. Which is kinda gonna resemble what his hair would be and what not. Umm yes there is such thing as a rabbit leash/harness because I have a rabbit and one for our rabbit when we take it out for a hop/stroll kind of a walk.**

* * *

Upon waking up he opened his eyes he saw that everything was very tall and was more focused like he was looking through a magnify glass. Going to rub sleep from his eyes that were closed once again, it was furry and didn't feel at all like his hand but rather something furry, so opening them he saw that it was a rabbits paw.

_You have got to be kidding me._ He said to himself as he went to move but stepped on a piece of paper and went to moving off of it and seeing what it had said.

_To this day you failed to believe in pure love,  
So now it is what's needed to break the curse upon you.  
Be forewarned for no one is able to understand you,  
Yet you are able to understand all yet not respond back._

_Great I'm stuck the very name my friends called me. Well guess I don't have to meet those deadlines anymore, but what am I going to do as a rabbit??_ Akihiko pondered as his now super sensitive ears picked up his front door opening and said editor barging right in and yelling his name. "Oiii!!! Sensei where's that manuscript that was due 2 weeks ago!!" She yelled into the apartment waiting for some kind of a reply from her sensei. She thought it odd that by now he hadn't answered or made any noise to signify that he heard her.

All the while Akihiko jumped down from the bed rather clumsily and shook himself. Not used to being smaller and having rather good jumping legs and being a rabbit and not a human with long legs. _This is going to be something that I'll have to get used to._ Akihiko thought to himself as he made for the door and looked down from in between the railing.

Aikawa kept calling his name but of course he was nearby but merely couldn't answer in a language that she could understand. That's when Akihiko slowly made his way down the staircase. Finally arriving at the bottom with a slight thud as his nails scratched on the flooring it had caught the editors attention. "Ahh! Oh it's a cute little rabbit, I know sensei has a nickname but didn't think he'd take it so seriously." But if there's a rabbit here, then shouldn't he be around? She thought as she looked all around upstairs for said person but found the whole apartment empty and his cell phone was silent so she couldn't hear it.

"Well since I can't find sensei, its best if we find someone to take care of you. Knowing him if he has a pet rabbit it's be just as hard as trying to meet a deadline or even take care of himself. Maybe I can catch Misaki Takashi before he leaves for school and drop by here and check on you from time to time." Aikawa said as she got out her phone and dialed said persons number.

So grabbing the rabbit carefully she headed towards the kitchen, all the while not knowing that the rabbit she had under her arms at the moment was her sensei but in a cursed form at the moment as she waited for Misaki to pick up on the other end. Meanwhile on another part of Tokyo Misaki was just leaving for school when his phone went off and he answered it. "Hello Misaki speaking." As he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in quite sometime.

"Misaki-kun I have a slight urgent favor to ask you, that's an issue to a much bigger problem. Can you meet me at Akihiko Usami's apartment before you head out to school? I know it's last minute but I'll bring you home something that you like as payment." She said on the line.

"Sure thing I can do that since I'm leaving early for school anyways. I'll take the next train and get off at the nearest station and walk the rest of the way. What is wrong with Usami-san?" He asked curiously as he made his way to the train station.

"Well there's a rabbit here but no sign of sensei. I have to get back to the office soon but I was going to come bug sensei about another deadline that he's late for. Anyways I was wondering if you could take care of it until we figure out where sensei went." She asked meekly as she looked about the kitchen.

"Sounds very troublesome, but sure thing I can watch the rabbit until you find out Usami-san's whereabouts are. I should be there in about 30 minutes Aikawa-san. I shall see you until then, my trains here and its going to get noisy if we continue talking." So exchanging good byes he hung up his phone and got on and made his way to the authors apartment.

_Hmm Usami-san is missing again. . .I don't see why meeting a deadline is so complicated. I mean sure no one wants to do them but eventually they need to be done._ Misaki pondered as the train was in motion and waited for the stop to get off and walk the rest of the way to the apartment.

"Well I'm glad Misaki is such a life saver, now best if we fed you so your not hungry. I can't imagine if sensei has been taking care of you or not but lets not risk it anyways." Aikawa said as she gently put the rabbit down and took out some lettuce and carrots and ran them in a strainer under the cold water.

_I forgot I'm not human anymore, so I guess that means my diet will change as well. Hmm why does Misaki Takashi sound so familiar?_ Akihiko pondered as Aikawa had laid down a plate full of shredded carrot and broken up lettuce pieces for him.

It didn't take long before there was the doorbell ringing that signified that Misaki had arrived and Aikawa went to answer the door. "Ahh Misaki-kun glad you can come by, I just fed the rabbit so you'll just have to clean up after him if he goes to the bathroom or let him go outside. Well I best be going, if you need anything just call okay." Then with a wave to Misaki he was out the door and gone.

_It ate huh, well glad I stopped by that pet store down the street and got a rabbit harness to fix the bathroom issue.. . .hmm maybe I can let it stay in the schools garden while I'm in class. I'll ask the gardener about it._ Misaki thought. "Well now aren't you a cute rabbit, I can't see how Usami-san can't take care of you. However we have to get going, I have class soon so we best get a move on. Though its best if I take the long way to avoid as much noise and crowds for a small creature like you." Misaki said as he cleaned up Aikawa's mess in he kitchen.

_This boy doesn't even know me and yet it seems he cares for my well being. Even if I am a rabbit._ Akihiko thought as he watched the boy clean before taking a rabbit harness and leash.

Misaki got down and sat on his knees. "Now I know you won't like wearing this but I can't be carrying you all the way to school. Not only that but I don't think Usami-san would like rabbit droppings and what not scattered about his apartment now." Misaki said as he carefully and slowly put it on the rabbit so as not to frighten it.

Akihiko didn't seem to mind the harness, for he trusted the boy enough and let him put it on. It felt a little awkward but after sometime he was able to get used to it . So the two made for the door and would walk through the park that led to campus. At a certain point Akihiko lagged behind to do his business behind a bush before they continued onward.

"Better, now let's see if Taniza-sama our gardener will let you stay in the garden while I'm in my classes. They're not too long and I can come visit from time to time." Misaki said as they headed behind the school to where the garden was located at. Not being all that far from the campus fro the park they were currently walking through.

* * *

**Okay so we have established that Akihiko is now a rabbit and that Misaki is going to take care of him. I haven't decided yet that in the future if Misaki should find the note that Akihiko read of have Aikawa find it. . .Hmm decisions decisions. Well hopefully this chapter will satisfy you all for a while. I have to work on several more new chapters and what not.**

**Thanks for the endless support all and as always READ % REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Going to School

**Well here is yet another new chapter enjoy!!**

_

* * *

_

_Wait, did that boy just say Taniza?! Surely it can't be the same one that owns and runs that shop?_ Akihiko thought but as soon as his eyes fell upon the gardener that was currently stooped down plucking at some weeds his presumed guess was correct.

"Oh Takashi-kun it's been a while, don't tell me Kamijou-sensei as the class punished for to have you all pull weeds again for lack of attention in class does he?" She said as she got up and grabbed a watering can and started to water the plants. Surprised that she would meet one of her victims so soon after just seeing them only a few days ago in her shop cursed as a rabbit.

"Huh oh no nothing like that, at least that I know of anyways. However a friend of mine has come across this rabbit here and I couldn't just leave it all day in an apartment wouldn't be healthy or very exciting for it. So I thought the best place would be outside were it can get fresh air and exercise and run around and not be all lazy and cooped up in a stuffy apartment. Well at least I think that's what it was. . .." Misaki said as he picked up the rabbit in his arms.

"Ah what a nice looking rabbit, if you are asking to leave him here you may. I could use a little company. Being a gardener has its lonesome times, don't get me wrong I love what I do but it still can get a little too quiet here at times." Taniza said as she met her gaze with the rabbit in an all knowing one and

Akihiko had his ears pressed back against his head, hating the lady who had to do with him being a rabbit at the moment. "Oh thank you Taniza-sama I. . ." However the school bell rang then. "Uh oh I better hurry up and get to class. I'll see you later Usagi-san. You behave for her okay." Misaki said as he took off the harness had given the rabbit that name and gently put the rabbit down, scratching it behind the ears and running his hand down the rabbits back before he grabbed his school bag and was off.

_Great I'm stuck with this spirit shepherd all day. . ._ Akihiko thought as he turned and twitched his whiskers at her. This would be a long day except for the break in between the day when the boy would come and see him.

"I know well enough who you are. If you don't behave you will end up in a stew if you don't behave yourself. However, I take my work very seriously and you were one of only a handful that didn't see it that way and are in similar conditions." Taniza said a she moved on to another section of the garden and got to watering that.

Akihiko seeing as he had nothing else to do merely followed the spirit shepherd and hopped about, smelling and looking at what things in this garden he recognized and what he didn't.

"You know I still know of couples that are separated like you are. A woman didn't think my love potions worked but it did, so now she is a pet duck like you and her husband has yet to know that the love of his life has been with him for these 25 years." The shepherd said with a slight grin o her face.

_25 years. There is no way I am going to be stuck like a rabbit for the rest of my life. Sure it's carefree and quiet but I can't even talk to anyone. Let alone live like I used too._ Akihiko said as he stood on his hind legs and wondered how long he would be stuck like he is now.

Meanwhile in class Misaki was writing down notes in a history class. _Hmm Aikawa-san said Usami-san was missing, yet he didn't leave a note or any reason to what he might be doing or whereabouts are. . .I wonder why that was._ He pondered.

The few restroom breaks that Misaki was able to get he would dash out to the garden and visit Usagi-san. Making sure it had kept out of trouble and rewarded the rabbit by scratching behind its ears or petting it gently.

After a few visits Akihiko could tell it was him and stand on his hind legs and his whiskers would twitch. Then when he saw it was the boy he would jump up and thump his left foot on the ground to get Taniza's attention.

"My my what's gotten you so riled up for, oh Takashi-kun come for yet another visit. Why don't you come for lunch, I can prepare us something healthy and delicious. It'll be way better then that gunk they call food in the cafeteria. Your class ends in about 45 minutes doesn't it" Taniza said as she was picking their said meal from the garden. Vegetables and herbs that were already piling up in a wooden basket that she had around her arm.

"Hmm oh yeah class ends soon so I guess that can be fine. Has Usagi-san been casing you any trouble Taniza-sama?" Misaki asked as he pet the rabbit and ran his ears up and down its ears carefully and felt how fuzzy and soft the fur was.

_No I haven't, though it sounds tempting. _Akihiko said as he seemed to love the attention given to him from the boy and further stood on his hind legs to receive more. Closing his eyes and loving the way the boys hands ran over his sensitive ears.

"Oh no we got along just fine, and as much as I think that rabbit loves your visits its best if you hurry up and return to class. Well both see you in a bit for lunch then." She said as she gave Misaki an apple to eat on the way back to class.

So with a final scratch behind the rabbits ears Misaki took the apple and headed back to class. He knew Taniza-sama was right for he had Devil Kamijou at the moment and knew every moment he wasn't there he would be missing his oh so important lectures.

"Hmm it seems you've grown quite attached to the boy. Be warned, you are not the only one who has his eyes on him. He is your only chance to reverse the curse but it will not be easy." She said as she went back to collecting the necessary ingredients for their lunch and left the rabbit to think on that.

_What does she mean there are others? Hm I'll have to investigate on that one and see just exactly who she is referring too._ Akihiko thought as he finally saw Misaki disappear around the corner of the school building and knew he was going to class.

Later for lunch a classmate of Misaki's by the name of Sumi chose to tag along and wonder why Misaki was heading out toward the school garden for lunch and not going off campus or to the cafeteria for once.

"Come on Misaki, you can't really expect me to really think that Akihiko Usami has a rabbit that your taking care of. I mean sure that's his supposed nickname but still that's going to far. "Sumi said as the arrived with Taniza setting up a table for them.

"Ah it's a good thing I made extra since we have another guest joining us for lunch. I had a feeling about this earlier and glad I stuck with my decision." Taniza said as she continued laying out plates and silverware.

"Yes pardon for that, I did not mean to intrude. I just couldn't believe that Misaki here was taking care of a rabbit and I had to come see for myself." Sumi said as he had laid a bag of tea from the cafeteria they had stopped by earlier on their way here.

"Aww Sumi-sensei don't be like that. I'm sure Usami-san has a reason for not being able to take care of Usagi-san here." Misaki said as he kneeled down to pick him up but Akihiko hoped on his arm and rested on his shoulder and stayed there like a parrot would.

_He must be one of the few others that Taniza was referring too._ Akihiko said to himself as he saw the boy look at Misaki with lust filled eyes but when Misaki stood back up they were gone and quickly vanished. "Come on senpai help out a little." Misaki said as he carefully walked to lay down a bowl of salad and some herb dressing that was made earlier that day.

"Now I heard of pirates having parrots on their shoulders but I never thought I'd see a rabbit on a college students shoulders." Sumi said as he went to pet Akihiko who shrank back on the boys shoulder.

"Sorry senpai, he must not like you. It seems he hasn't gotten used to you yet. If I read that somewhere correct." Misaki said as he went to see if Taniza needed anything else brought out.

_Yes you read correctly Misaki, however I just don't want your classmate to touch me or you for that matter._ Akihiko said as he faced the boy's so called senpai as they retreated to see if Taniza needed any more assistance in their lunch.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Akihiko is finally seeing what it is to really find out what it feels like to be a rabbit. He is obviously jealous and doens't like how Sumi is eyeing Misaki. Yet when your in rabbit form you can't seem to do all that much. **

**Well tell me what you think, sorry for the delay on updating. I have finals these next few weeks so I'll update when I can. Thanks for the support and as always. READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	4. Returning Home

"Well for a rabbit it sure likes to stare. how did you come to have such a responsibility of taking careof it in the first place?" Sumi asked as he sat down and opened one of the tea drinks he had brought and took a sip out of it while watching Misaki help out Taniza in setting up the table and putting the food on plates as the rabbit just stayed on his shoulder.

So answering his senpai he merely repeated what he had told Taniza of what he knew and what had happened over the days events so far. While eating his lunch he gave some parts to the rabbit. Laughing now and agian when the rabbits tongue or whiskers touched against his fingers. "You like Taniza's vegetables don't you? Well they're very good for you." Misaki said smiling up at the rabbit and petting it with his other hand.

Sumi merely rolled his eyes and kept on eating. not knowing and or understanding what was so great about this rabbit that one couldn't find in say another pet rabbit you could find at a pet store of some kind. While Taniza just watched and let the author do as he pleased, seeing as he wans't doing any harm to the boy yet and would remain so if as she watched him. When their lunch came to an end Misaki had to take the rabbit back seeing as he was done with classes for the day.

"Thank you for lunch Taniza-sama, I'll bring something special tomorrow. I haven't gotten any word about Akhiko-sama being found yet. So most likely I'll be taking care of this little guy for a while. Isn't that right Usagi-san?" He asked as the rabbit seemed to twich its whiskers in response and rub its cheek to Misaki's and look at it with deep purple eyes.

"Aww there's no need Takashi-kun. Just a little help now and again besides the days you seem to get in trouble is enough payment for an old lady like me. You jsut watch yourself okay? Your a sweet and handsome young man, you attract quite a bit of attention to you whether you know it or not." She said as she gave Misaki a bag of vegetables to cook up for dinner or with breakfast the next day.

"Alright, well I gotta go Senpai. I'll see you tomorrow in class, gotta see if there's any news on Usaami-sama or not." So with a wave of his hand and minding that the rabbit didn't seem to want to leave his shoulder Misaki took off towards home.

Akihiko saw the scowl on the senpai named Sumi and couldn't help but stand tall before wagging his furry tail at the boy. **_Yes Akihiko he is one of the many obstacles that Misaki has to face, but he won't be the last of them. Someone else that you know of will lurk from the shadows as well._** A voice that he knew belonged to the spirit shephard called to him,

Arriving back at the large "apartment" Misaki saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Misaki-kun,_

_Sorry but no progress on sensei's where abouts. I bought you some cream puffs that are in the freezer, oh and your brother packed a few small suit cases full of clothes in case you were staying long. I fixed the place up a bit since sensei tends to be a slob considering all he does is smoke and write. Anyway's hope taking care of the rabbit wans't too much to ask of you._

_I'll keep you update on his status. You too if you find out anything new that I don't know about. Oh and Isaki had your favorite series all autographed and sent to the place so there should be boxes. Not only that but all of sensei's work just for you are also there so take your time reading them. They should be upstairs in the room so don't rush reading all of them._

_Thanks again Misaki-kun!!_

_Aikawa (kiss mark)_

Misaki sighed as he took off his bag and set it on the couch and carried the other bag full of vegetables and put them in the fridge for the time being. Then as he made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door Akihiko left from him and landed on the bed and grabbed the piece of paper to hide it from the boys sight. Lucky for him it was dark so the boy just saw boxes and knew the rabbit had jumped down.

"Wow she wasn't kidding on there being boxes full of books. Well for the time being I'll put them in the hall to get them out of harms way and to make space in this room. I can't believe there's so many toys around here as well." Misaki said outloud as he got to moving the boxes and after a good hour he was done and he was tired and sticky.

"Whew that was more boxes than I expected, I'm going to need a shower. But first Usagi-san best if we get you all cleaned up as well. Wouldn't want the room to smell like grass and dirt now." Misaki said as he got out a blanket and laid it on a part of the bed and then went to running the water in the shower to warm so that he could wash the rabbit.

Setting the rabbit in the shower and grabbing a change of clothing for his own shower he returned with a plastic measuring cup to rinse off the rabbit when he was done shampooing it. "Okay now let's get you all cleaned up so that you can rest. I'm sure you've had a tiring day full of things." Misaki said as he saw a basin and filled the tub and then got to scubbing in the rabbit shampoo which was just as gentle as baby shampoo.

Akihiko stayed still as he felt the boy's hands brush through his fur as the shampoo was added and closed his eyes. I_ wish I can tell the boy that I am here, somehow make it so that he can understand me. Yet I don't want to tell him yet and be alone again. I guess I'll just have to stay like this as his rabbit for a while longer until things settle more._ Akihiko thought as soon he was being carefully rinsed off.

Misaki was careful not to get water in the rabbits ears. Then when he was all done he got a fluffy pink towel and gently lifted the rabbit into his arms and dried off the creature. "There that wasn't so bad now was it? Your all clean and ready for bed." Misaki said as he made for the bedroom and had a rabbit comb all ready and sitting on the edge he fixed Usagi-sans fur down. "Hahaha!! It seems that you have a little hair situation that doesn't want to go down like bangs do on humans. Oh well guess it can't be helped." Misaki giggled as he set the rabbit down and took the towel and went to put it in a pile to do laundry later on. "Okay you stay here, I'll be back after and then I'll see what to make for dinner." Misaki said as he smiled at the rabbit before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower himself.

* * *

**That in all honesty took me forever to come up with chapter wise. I know what I want happening next in the story but its such a huuuuuge time leap and I know you all might now get it if I do that so I'm trying to plan up to that point. Soo until then what do we want to see next in this upcoming chapter that I will have to work on?**

**Tell me what you think because if not I may have to put this story on hold until I can think of a good transition that can replace my huge time leap in the story and really mess it up. Well that's enough updating on my part and I hope I did a fair job. Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and Happy Holidays everyone!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	5. Exams Anyone?

**Okay Akihiko may seem a little OOC in this fic as he is thinking to himself. So I apologize to those who don't like him OOC and what not.**

* * *

A great deal of time seemed to pass between the first time both cursed man now rabbit and M University student met. This lapse of time was now going to be nearly going on two months. For Misaki his schedule for taking care of the rabbit didn't seem to change all that much. Like before he would leave Usagi-san in the garden with Taniza-sama while he was in class.

Also because of this Sumi didn't seem to think being around a rabbit would make him stoop so low to be with Misaki. So every once in a while during the afternoons he would attend but not stay for long.

Akihiko seemed to approve of this as days flew by. However though he was more or less a rabbit. Part of him still wished to be human thus had urges like any other man would. Such an example would be eating vegetables and it was rather getting very tiresome. _I can't blame anyone but myself. . .but I want return to normal so that I may protect what I wish to be mine. However if being in this form meant staying stuck as a rabbit will make the boy happy then it will have to do._ Akihiko thought as the said boy had laid out his breakfast.

Misaki noticed the sad sort of expression that the rabbit had on that morning. He wondered if perhaps the poor creature was sick. "What's wrong Usagi-san? Are we not feeling well today? Tell you what, after a few errands when I am done with exams I shall take you to the vet to see what is wrong." He said petting the rabbit and had a worried look upon his gentle and innocent face.

Knowing he should cheer up he ate a bit of the breakfast that the boy had given him. Seeing as he would be at the garden in a few moments and wouldn't mind waiting until he was dropped off at the garden. The wait to getting picked up would be longer since the time for taking exams was usually an hour longer then usual.

He noticed that the boy particularly struggled in English, but the rest of his classes seemed to be fine. _I'm surprised he actually reads my work, after I first saw him pick up a book and then blush madly and then slowly put it back. However a few days later he picked it up again and seemed interested in it._ Akihiko thought to himself watching the boy get ready to leave for school.

Misaki was currently flipping through a notebook full of notes on his upcoming exams for the day. He had been studying over a long period but he figured that cram studying to him was a good fresh up. Eating a banana while reading his notes he looked to the rabbit. "Usagi-san, your lucky that rabbit's don't have to take exams. It's nothing that I'd like to do on a regular basis." He said turning through the next pages.

_I did Misaki, just like you are now but many years ago. However I wish I could be human to help you with these exams. All I seem to do though is bring a burden on your shoulders._ So seeing the boy sitting on the couch he covered the distance and hopped onto it and then to the boy's shoulder.

Misaki petted Usagi-san a bit before looking at his phone. Well best get going, exams start earlier then class so that means we'll have to leave earlier. So getting up he put all his study materials back in his backpack and made it toward the door.

As usual Misaki bid farewell to Taniza-sama and Usagi-san before heading to a gruel day of exam tests. His first would be History followed by Math, Chemistry, Public Speaking, and literature last.

Taniza waved the boy off and wished him luck on his exams. When the boy was out of sight she saw a different air about the author that morning. "I take it Akihiko, that you are now finally understanding the longing of someone. Say perhaps a certain green eyed student here at M University?" She said as if it wasn't obvious and went about her routine like every other day.

Akihiko merely glared but followed behind the fortune telling Spirit Shepherdess. _It's true, I thought I had given up on such a thing as love with Takahiro. Yet this boy, whom I've come to know in another body seems to be the one._ The writer thought as he kept hopping and covering the distance between them.

"Ah so I was correct then on my readings. You do care for the boy, since you seem to be a special case. I'll allow you some privilege, you must have patience however." Of course she never told him what it was or how long it would last.

Akihiko could only hope it didn't mean anything with him not being with Misaki. However being stuck as a rabbit and not able to talk he didn't have all that much power in that decision if it were to come. As he waited for the day to go by and be with the boy again.

The last exam was the hardest for him. Misaki wasn't that strong in Literature, but he tried the best that he could. His professor was the well known 'Devil Kamijou' so it made things even more harder for a student such as himself. Yet Misaki figured he would pass even if it wasn't an A+.

Gathering his backpack he felt drained but knew that he still had to visit his brother, drop off some sweets for Aikawa, and then head to the vet to see if Usagi-san was alright and if anything was wrong with the creature.

"So many things to do, oh well I can relax since today is Friday. I won't have to worry about school for a few days. Once I'm all done I'll relax at home and take it easy tonight." So making it outside he saw the rabbit seem in better spirits. For it was greeting him in his usual manner so he smiled at seeing the rabbit better if by a little.

Taniza saw the boy and waved him in. "The rabbit has been doing better it seems. On another note though how was your exams that you took today?" She asked as she went to get some green tea with lavender and lemon in it.

"Ah well, I believe History, Math and Chemistry went rather well. Public Speaking was durable while Literature was probably the most difficult with Kamijou sensei." Misaki said as he took the tea that Taniza had brought and it seemed to calm him a bit.

"Kamijou, ah yes the so called 'devil' right? You know he may be harsh and throw books but that's just how he is. I know its hard but there is someone who loves him for who he is." Taniza said as she too took a sip of tea.

"Hmm that is hard to believe but I was learned to accept people for who they are. I think I survived anyways. I'm sorry to cut our meeting short Taniza-sama but I have many errands to do today." Misaki said thanking her again for the tea and the daily bag of fresh vegetables and herbs provided.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter will hold all of you for a while. For now this will be the fic that I will be working on the most out of the 5 from my poll. Two from the poll are on hold. Oh and if you all want to see which ones I will be working on and which ones will be on hold check my profile.**

**I know this chapter may not seem like my others. I didn't notice that until I typed it all up. It was one of those really long paragraphs written but really short ones on a document. Don't worry the next chap you all will love. I would of had my surprise in this one but like I've said before I hate to have really really long chapters.**

**So you'll all have to wait in maybe a few days and I'll have the next chapter up. I still have to write some more of the next chapter so I can't update that fast. I thank you for your support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	6. Visit to the Vet

**Ok so this is a new update and I apologize it seemed my surprise is once again backed another fic chapter. **

* * *

Making his way to his brothers he was glad he didn't have to abandon the rabbit to buy some sweet for Aikawa-san. For he had called a few days prior and had given money so that his brother could pick up what he wanted to do. Once he got there he was handed up a small paper bag full of some wardrobes that his brother was so kind to pack him. Talking about how his exams went he hugged his brother and with a wave he was out the door and headed to the office.

_Hmm I can't leave the rabbit and I don't want the creature to be scared if I left it with someone else. I'll ask if Aikawa-san can meet me downstairs if she is available._ So getting out his cellphone and speaking a few words she answered and agreed to meet him.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard his name as the doors to an elevator opened up to the lobby. "Ah Misaki-kun what a lovely surprise. Oh don't tell me you brought me something when I did as well. Guess it no longer can be helped." She said smiling as she handed the boy a bag that held a box of chocolate and cream puffs.

"I know but I thought it would be required anyways. I just got finished with exams today. I think I did very well, now all that's left is to take the rabbit to the vet to see what is wrong." Misaki said as he ran a hand through his hair before petting the rabbit perched on his shoulder.

Aikawa had a worried expression and petted the rabbit as well. "Awww poor thing I hope it feels better after it gets checked out by a veterinarian. Nothing else is new about sensei I'm afraid and I take it you don't have anything new as well. You know his father has been checking in once in a while, compared to his older brother who most likely is glad he is missing." She said sighing as her head shook from side to side.

"Eh! He has a brother?! Wait. . ." Misaki said putting up a hand to halt anything else Aikawa-san had said. "Why would his older brother be glad to have his own brother missing?!" Misaki said not sure he would like his own brother being like that to him.

"Well, Haruhiko thought Akihiko always got everything. The truth is though each suffered in their own way. Whether each knew that or not is a family mystery among the Usami family. Don't think on it too much, you've had a rough day as it is with exams." She said kissing Misaki's forehead and rubbing a shoulder before turning to get back upstairs.

Misaki waved a good bye as he saw her disappear into the elevators and the doors shut. He wanted to think more about how Usagi-sama probably had been living but had to halt all such other thoughts. If he didn't hurry he would reach busy hour when the vet hospital would usually be busy.

Sitting down in one of the many chairs after checking in the rabbit he saw many different animals. Animals that ranged from many various cats and dogs like the hairless cat and large black bear killing Akita dog. The Akita was most likely the most large and amazing animal he saw in that office. Misaki wanted to ask how old the dog was and what's it's name was. However his name was soon called in by an assistant at that moment.

"Takashi Misaki? Dr. Yamamoto will see your pet rabbit now." A petite slender middle aged woman with round glasses and short black hair stood standing in front of the door with a clipboard. She bowed to Misaki as he passed her and closed the door to assist other customers at the front desk.

Dr. Yamamoto heard the door click and turned around. When he saw the patient he got up form his chair. He looked like the Japanese version of the colonel from KFC. "Ah Misaki Takashi I take it." He said motioning toward the examining table in the middle of the room.

"Ah yes it is pleased to meet you doctor. These last few days umm Usagi-san hasn't eaten much. Now I give it variety of vegetables but yet it seemed that it doesn't seem to make a difference." He said extending his arm to the table as the rabbit clambered down.

Akihiko slowly hopped off and onto the table. Though he had an idea of the procedures he didn't mind at all. _I mean sure it's uncomfortable and all but its bearable right?_ He thought as he looked up at the doctor and made himself small and ears flat like a rabbit scared in a shop would.

"Well now I never seen a rabbit act like a rabbit. Anyways on a more serious note let's see what is wrong with this rabbit here." He said taking a clipboard to go through the list of procedures and took notes on the rabbits behavior.

Dr. Yamamoto saw nothing odd or out of place and found that strange. He went to grab a thermometer and slicked it with some vaseline. "Well Misaki this is a first, I mean I haven't found anything wrong. So the only thing I can think of to see if he has a temperature. I need to take his temperature and as much as I don't want to do this this is the only way to get the rabbits temperature." he said as he went toward the boy.

"Umm okay I guess I'll hold the rabbit then. It's okay Usagi-san, well it may be uncomfortable and hurt but we need to see what's wrong and if the doctor can help you since it seems I can't seem to do anything." Misaki said putting the rabbit before holding the rabbit closely but firmly and petted the rabbit as he waited for the doctor to proceed. Trying to calm the shaking rabbit in his arms.

Akihiko loved the closeness but knew it wouldn't last. He knew that though he was a human first, currently he was now a rabbit and would have to act like one. So still shaking he tried to somewhat squirm as he could feel one of the doctors hands lift his tail, while the other put the thermometer inside.

Misaki and Akihiko had to wait only a minute before the medical instrument was removed. The doctor lifted it up to the light to read it. He saw that it was normal temperature and was quite dumbfounded as to what to make out of this. "Hmm his temperature is normal that's reading on the thermometer." The doctor said when he looked around the room and completely forgot to take in the time of the year at the moment.

**So** going into one of the back room he grabbed a container full of heat hormone liquid from a female rabbit. "You know maybe it isn't something medical exactly but natural instead. It's mating season so let's see how he reacts." As he opened the jar and wafted it past the rabbits nose and waited for the reaction.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes but knew that he had to react like a regular male rabbit should. _Misaki you are lucky I love you far too much to deal with this._ Then he stood on his hind legs and perked his ears. Whiskers twitching as he tried to seek out the aroma that had passed his nose just moments before.

"Wow! Hey Dr I think it's working!! He's actually responding to that weird stuff. Umm what is that stuff exactly that made the rabbit act like he did?" Misaki's curiosity getting the better of him. While half of him wanted to know and the other part of him knew better then to ask but the damage had already been done.

"Yes he is as I had thought. This my boy is the hormonal liquid from a female rabbit that was in heat at the time. So it concludes what exactly was wrong with the rabbit. Being in his prime by his coat color and complex has been sex deprived. So if you would like numerous bunnies his condition like this should wear off in a few days time." Yamamoto said as he took off his examining gloves and threw them into the waste basket.

Misaki blushed at such a straight forward answer but knew anyways. Bowing thanks he took the doctors card if anything else happened and was on his way. Once out the door he didn't know he was holding his breath. "Man that was really uncomfortable, well Usagi-san I don't think I can help you yet but maybe we can fix that later." Misaki said making his way back to the so called apartment complex.

* * *

**Now there probably isn't really something called liquid hormonal heat from a female rabbit but I couldn't really think of anything else for the vet visit so I made that up. Umm I know Misaki is a little straight forward in this chapter and most likely he will be in the rest of the story like I have him.**

**Yes I know a Japanese colonel from KFC is out but that's what I pictured a Dr. Yamamoto somehow when I was writing this particular fic chapter. Oh and Akita dogs do kill black bears in Japan and they are beautiful dogs in my idea. If they weren't so expensive I would have one of my own.**

**Uhh what else to clarify in this chapter. . .I believe that's all for the time being. Thanks for being supportive now and again and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	7. Wet Dream Realizations?

**Okay now I know some of you may hate me sort of for this chapter. You will understand later in the story.**

* * *

It didn't take long until MIsaki had arrived back at the large author's so called apartment. Making eating dinner he soon cleaned up but felt tired. However he would need a bath and would of course give Usagi-san one before his own. Then settling in the rather large bed he picked up the first book and read it in the way that Aikawa had mentioned for him too.

Going from start to finish. By the time he was done reading the first book over tears were streamming down his face. "Aikawa-san was right, minus the explicit stuff I could understand Usami-sama more. I mean it isn't something grand like his whole life span or something but it is something. I wonder if he really is okay?" Misaki asked as he set the book on the night stand. Curling up on his left side and petting the rabbit with his left hand.

Akihiko wanted to hold the boy, to make hiim understand somehow. Yet with Taniza and her ways he couldn't speak a language understood by anyone except for maybe other rabbits if he encountered any. He nudged the boy's stomach, hoping he would turn on his back so that he could hop atop his chest. He didn't have to wait long before he was given such a chance. Laying on Misaki's chest he rested his front paws and chin on the boy's heart.

Misaki let the tears continue to fall, sniffling as he tried to make them stop. However they were like running from a faucet that was broken. "Life is so unfair. . .then again I guess if it was then everyone would have more or less the same life then huh? The word difference or unique would rarely play a part in this world." As he kept thinking about what Aikawa-san said earlier in the day about the author's older brother.

Misaki petted the rabbit on his chest as the sobs were slowly ceasing."You know I can relate to Usami-sama to some degree. . .I mean when my parents passed away I blamed myself. I figured that because of such antics my brother would hate me for it all. . ." Fresh tears now falling and not helping the boy try to sleep at all.

Akihiko listed as that was all he could do in his current state. Remembering such an event of when Takahiro talked about that time when his parents had passed in a car accident. _Don't be scared to cry Misaki. You have every right too, after all you went through. Yet while all that your doing for a man you don't even know._ The cursed rabbit thought to himself.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Misaki talked to the rabbit again. Unaware that it was coincidencial that he named this rabbit Usagi-san just like Usami-sama had such a nickname as well. "Niichan did the exact opposite though, I mean instead of hating me like I thought he loved me even more. . .taking all the burden off from me and adding it to his own shoulders. As I grew older I knew I didn't want to be anyone's burden, so long as I could take care of myself and not have someone go through what my brother did." Fatigue and stress pulling him to sleep.

Akihiko leaned forward and licked the few tears that didn't fall from the boy's chin. Sleep Misaki, you've had a rough day. Soon I may someday be able to tell you who the man hidden in the fur of a rabbit trully is. Then putting his head on his front paws once again he watched as the boy tried to at first fight off sleep.

No matter what Misaki did all he could think of when he was slowly being sent off to sleep was the missing author. How he and his brother were both in pain in their own ways, and that he had stayed enclosed in his own little world so to speak. Laying a hand on the rabbit's back he soon closed his eyes to dreamland and was soon asleep.

Akihiko had stayed up for the most part. It wasn't until he felt Misaki snuggle into his chest that made him wonder what was going on. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was human. _Wait a minute. . .is this what Taniza was saying earlier to me? However he wouldn't complain if this was the only time he could be with the boy._

**_You are allowed the late hours of the night and the few hours before dawn arrives. I did promise you some slack so this is what you are priviledged with. Be thankful that I go easy on you compared to many of my other clients. It must be because somehow you are a special case among only a very small few. Don't take these few hours with him for nothing._** **Was all Taniza said before she left the author to enjoy this closeness with the boy.**

Misaki's dreams were painstakingly very pleasurable. After learning about Usami-sama's family and the relationship he had with the older brother by the name of Haruhiko. Those thoughts followed with him as he slept on in dreamland with some ease.

Within his own mind he saw the image of the very man that was on his mind the whole time he was asleep. He saw a clouded background with the setting all fuzzy and a faceless man but he could tell it was the famous author. Usami-sama was signing something and then the next thing the whole scene changed and warped to something else.

_Where am I? Why am I seeing all of this for?_He asked himself as they were now in the current room but he was looking up a a very naked Usami-sama and saw that he too was deprived of all his clothing.

"Misaki, I love you." Then smiling he saw the author claim his lips and all other thoughts of what was happening melted away in pleasure and happiness.

Akihiko was just watching all of this happening and tried to make of what it was Misaki was dreaming of. For one he could make out that was that it was about him and by the boy's movements it had to be of love making. Sighs and moans could be heard and it made it very difficult on him not to claim the boy then and there. Yet he kept his own desires in check for the time being and instead would assist the boy in his.

"Misaki, soon I hope to make love to you when I am human like I am now." Akihiko whispered as he kissed down the boy's chest and figured that's what the other version of himself in the dream was doing. After kissing all over the boy's chest he went to taking turns sucking and nipping on both of the boy's now pert nipples.

Misaki was of course in his dream so he didn't think that all of this was really happening in the actual world. His face was flushed and skin heated from the touches and caresses he thought were only from dreamland. When he saw the man smirk and start kissing lower his breath hitched. Feeling the breath of the man go further down until a wet hot heat engulfed him and he moaned out from the contact.

Akihiko could only wish that the boy wasn't in dreamland and that he wasn't curse to make this all the more better. Closing his eyes and savoring it anyways he felt the boy squirm and figured him to be close. Sure enough he felt a hot substance shoot into his mouth and trickle down his throat. Swallowing it and cleaning the head of the boy's now weeping member, he kissed Misaki once on the lips for a few moments before breaking the contact.

_I should be thankful for this time, but it can only be in the dead of night when he is asleep. Since I am human I should see how the boy is doing academically and possibly leave a note that I am alive._So covering up the boy and laying a kiss atop his crown he went to the bathroom to relieve his own desires he would check the boy's school work lately and leave a message of his existence to some degree.

In the back of Misaki's mind he felt a presence but knew he was asleep. It wasn't until he saw someone fairly familiar but at the moment couldn't distinguish who it was, however said personhad started to speak directly to him.

_**Just how far are you willing to go,for someone that you hardly even know?  
A curse upon a cold handed man, Who didn't even know different paths to this land.  
So now his fate could be all up to you, For in this present time just what will you do?**_

**_I am a spirit shepherdess and that is all I will tell you._**It was then that the voice echoed that last word for a few brief moments and then all went black and Misaki was sent deeper into sleep. Not knowing that the rabbit he has been taking care of was in fact the very man who has been missing for quite some time. Also not knowing who this person was talking to him directly or if he was seeing another vision.

* * *

**Okay so I had Akihiko sort of assist Misaki through his wet dreams as I put it. I am aware that some of you may call it molested but I thought it would be sort of sweet and loving looking at it in Akihiko's view. Oh and sorry for those who don't like rhymes or poetry. I love conversational poetry which is what I used above and most of the time you may see them in other chapter updates or fics of mine.**

**If you hadn't already noticed I am slowly making progress to completing this particular story. At the moment after this I am unsure of what direction I can go. I mean there are a number of ways I can go. Here they are:**

**1: Have Taniza wish to see him at her shop and he actually finds out what's going on.  
2: Aikawa comes forth knowing that sensei has been the rabbit the boy has been taking care of and helps to find a cure.  
3: Misaki asks Taniza if he has heard of some spirit shepherdess and seeks her out for questions.**

**Unless if other ideas come into mind please do tell. I don't mind mixing a few of the following options with others I get from reviews and what not. So I hope to hear from you all soon. Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	8. History Lesson Anyone?

**Yes sorry for the late update, I really wanted to make this a good chap so it took sometime. Not only for me to create a decent chap but also from** _KirinRyuu's_** ideas and time to edit this. I really thank you for editing every chapter I send to you. I really hope my fans appreciate your editing my work just as I do if not more so that they have a new chap to read. **

* * *

The next day Misaki woke and was startled to find that he was stark naked. Running a hand through his hair he tried to figure out what happened but couldn't figure out anything. So seeing he was already naked he quickly made it to the bathroom to shower even though he knew no one was around. Letting the hot water cascade down his body as the voice from the night before replayed clearly in his mind.

**_Just how far are you willing to go,for someone that you hardly even know?_**  
**_A curse upon a cold handed man, Who didn't even know different paths to this land._**  
**_So now his fate could be all up to you, FOr in this present time just what will you do?_**

_What does the person mean what will I do? I don't even know who this person I don't know is. If I don't know the person or if I faintly do, what am I suppose to do about it? Have I met the person yet? There's so many questions but I don't know who to ask._ Misaki sighed and gave up, today would be a very troubling for him. He hoped that such a day he could actually pay attention in literature class. It was exactly days like this that he tended to be side tracked and get books thrown at him from Devil Kamijou sensei.

Quickly dressing and feeding himself and the rabbit he let the little creature do his own business and then making sure everything was in place he locked up and made for his usual route to the university. Upon arriving out back near the garden he saw that Taniza was already there waiting. "Ah good morning Taniza-sama, I hope you are doing well as usual. Did you need me to stay later today? I know that Wednesdays you tend to stay, is there any help you could use of me?" Misaki asked as he kneeled down and let Usagi-san jump off of his shoulders and stood back up.

"Good morning Takashi-kun, you seem a little bit on edge today. Did we have a nightmare or some kind of encounter when we came home the other day? If something has happened to you, check into the nurse if you are up to it." Taniza said as she gave the boy a soft smile and knew right away what it was that was bothering the youg boy. Yet she figured a little more guessing and probbing wouldn't hurt him much.

"Hmm oh umm I wouldn't exactly say a nightmare so to speak." Misaki said as he kept his gaze down and blushed madly at the mere remberance of it. "However, at the end it was very mysterious and mind boggling. I'm fine though, it had to be just a trick of the mind or something. Well being a little out of sorts I best get to class earlier today so that I can pull myself together." So with a bow and a wave Misaki made his way back to main campus grounds.

Taniza watched the boy until he was out of sight. So it seemed that he is actually thinking about what the meaning I sent him meant yesterday. "Akihiko, I take it that you may of wondered what had happened to Misaki and his dreaming last night correct? Well as much as I am a shepherdess I can use magic at will if need be. I take it by what happened yesterday he learned quite a bit more about you then he might of thought he knew. So using that information and what I figured he thought he should know, he will eventually achieve what is needed and the true answers that he seeks." Taniza said as she smiled down at the rabbit before turning to do her usual routine.

Akihiko didn't like that she had that power, however he couldn't complain much since he was able to be with Misaki in some shape if only for a while anyways. Ears flattened while Taniza was talking to him were not back to there regular place as he hopped after her seeing as he didn't have much other choice. _I wish that what ever Taniza said to him would be sent my way and maybe I can help the boy._ Sighing a bit and twitching his whiskers in slight frustration he went to hopping about and sniffing if anything new or different was sprouting up that he could investigate just for the heck until Misaki came for his first break.

When Misaki had gotten to class, he was surprised that he wasn't as distracted as he had claimed to be. Still he felt a little uneasy and it seemed to show. Sumi constantly asked why he was so jumpy as if ants were in his pants or something. Misaki could only apologize and attempt at lying. Some of course worked and allowed him to slide, some were so obvious that Sumi didn't believe them. The first few breaks actually proved to relieve some stress from his shoulders.

Literature came by faster then he would have wished, but he had no choice and got out the assignments that they would be going over and then turning in later on during the period. He was surprised to find some pencil marks in some rather neat handwritng not belong to his own. He tried to wonder if Aikawa had come over or if he had handed her or asked help on the assignment. Yet remember years of knowing her he knew right away that this wasn't her handwriting. Yet looking at it over and over again it appeared to be similar but he couldn't grasp at who it belonged too. So hiding it with a few reading worksheets that Kamijou had assigned he got ready for class to start.

Kamijou came in then storming and settig many books hard onto the desk as he made his way to the top of the classroom to set up the video projector located at the back. "Okay, today we will be learning about mythology from many different places and races. I want you to take notes and near the end of class we will have a video test." So quickly taking role and then dimming the lights he played the tape.

Misaki could only groan to himself as he wished it wasn't a day like it was that he would have trouble paying attention. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that the movie caught his attention. A female voice was currently talking and it seemed the movie was a sort of documentary about mythology, myths, legends, fairy tales etc. So taking out several sheets of paper and a well working pen Misaki went to taking much notes and listened quite well as the women seemed to speak right at him.

_'During the times when feudal lords had spiritual shepherds along with mages in their court, over a period of time the people of the land failed to see their true potential and died out from interest. Not being able to sustain themselves they disappeared into hiding and very few are known. These spirit shepherdess are able to take on the form of a regular human as an alias and hide in plain sight.'_

_Wow a spirit shepherd, I wonder if any of those are still around the many centeruries that have passed since this time._ Still taking notes Misaki saw that he had about 5 pages back to back worth of notes and he still couldn't seem to stop learning. He also noticed that many of the students were asleep but he didn't want to miss anythign so he turned his head back. He heard a shout in the background as a student was most likely hit with a book from Kamijou sensei who was lurking through the dark like a owl and seeing who was up and who wasn't.

_'Many of these shepherds and sheperdess probably still remain in this time. Yet it will be much harder to seek an audience so to speak with any let alone one. Through the centuries they had come to learn the ways of present time then that of the past. Learning exactly what reasons and why the people of the land refused to believe in their magic anymore. It seems that some evil fox sprit that is able to counter the magic of a spirit shephard or shephardess and thus turn the tides on them. Saying that these magicians or holy people or fakes and that they the ones of the fox kin are more superior. So the people wanted to see just exactly what made them different or more powerful.'_

Misaki's eyes widened as his hand constantly wrote notes, hoping that in the long run he would still end up being able to read it after the day was over. Ears ever listening to the women speaking in from the projector but yet seemed like she was right there. _So the spirit people had an enemy, if the spirit dwellers are still around what happened to the fox kin then?_ This puzzled him but he kept taking notes and listening anyways.

_'Just like the spirit dwellers the fox kin thought it was a time for them to rejoice and hide. Knowing that their goal had been achieved and that they would not be needed for quite sometime. Like the spirit dwellers they too could take human form and blend among the rest. It was hard to tell the differen between that of a fox kin and that of a spirit dweller. When one was needed the other would surely arise as well to get an opportunity. If a time comes for you to ever meet one, be warned it may not be how you want it to seem.'_

Then Misaki saw as the picture changed to another part of the world. His eyes were wide and he was shaking, but due to the darkness no one would be able to see it unless someone pointed it out diligently. _So if I meet a spirit dweller then I will meet one from the fox kin as well. I don't know if the fox kin are really all that bad,but I do hope that I don't have to meet one of those and instead meet a spirit dweller. _Misaki still took notes but they weren't nearly as in dept or as long in pages as the previous topic.

Near the end of class just like Kamijou had said a test was handed out among the whole class. Putting the proper heading at the top, Misaki scanned through the 3 page packet of 50 questions and saw that he would be fine. For most of the questions were about the first myth history lesson and so he quickly got to work and smiled happily at it. Around him though he heard the moans and groans of several students, signaling that they didn't take much notes or slept.

Finishing in the first 25 minutes he quickly turned in his test, bowed to Kamijou who had a raised eyebrow and waved him off. Racing through the halls he made his way to the garden. He couldn't believe that his day had gotten much better just by watching a film in the last class he figured could cheer him up. Dashing with school bag over his shoulder he rounded the corner of the building and saw the fenced garden in the distance. _Maybe it was a spirit shephardess that talked with me last night, then again it could of been one of the fox kin and messed with me. Seems only time will tell until I can put possibly more facts together and see what I find._ With a slight frown but still happy smile upon his face he got closer to the garden and saw a rabbit on its hind legs and Taniza-sama not to far behind him, as if they were expecting him of some sort.

* * *

**Alright I hope that everyone liked the new update. Surprised you all with a fairly longer chapter then usual. It was rather hard but I didn't think splitting this chapter would of been a good thing so I just made one long one and hoped that it all made sense. Anyways I will try to keep this long streak but it isn't always easy with all author's.**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters please don't hesitate to leave me a review or a PM. Anyway's on to making more future chaps and or new fics in the making from my ever long list of Plot Bunny's collecting "Cyber Dust". Thanks once again for your support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	9. Meetings and Hints?

**Sorry for the late update, I was letting my beta go through Real Life issues of her own. She is free but I don't plan on swamping her with dozens of fics. Maybe a few but like I always tell her I'd rather get them back one at a time. Anyways enjoy everyone!**

* * *

A few days passed by since Misaki took the video quiz with his many pages of notes. Though he didn't think they were exactly accurate, he would keep them noneless as a reference if needed for something in the future. Having gotten a note from his teacher, the renowned Devil Kamijou; he was rather nervous that he had done so bad that a conference of some sort was in need. He was to come 25 minutes after class so that they may discuss his score.

So currently Misaki had just picked up Usagi-san and was walking back toward the classroom he had just nearly a half hour ago. "I didn't think I flunked that video quiz, maybe my notes on those legends and myths had me going so much that I wasn t really paying much attention to the questions. You migh think it interesting Usagi-san, I mean sure you re a rabbit but maybe your different and have dreams like everyone does." Misaki said as he patted the rabbit gently as they entered the building and went down the hall to classroom.

Akihiko couldn't believe the imagination and constant surprise that was brought to him. The boy figured that he had a dream, well sure if he was a human before the curse he would have said no. _However, now as a cursed rabbit I have a dream to be human again; to show and cherish Misaki. If I can somehow be someone he could depend on, then for now I'll keep that dream of being a human something very close. _Nuzzling the boy's cheek as they entered a classroom he couldn't help but flinch and be slightly angry at the man that Misaki was meeting.

Hiroki looked up as he heard the doors open and Misaki along with a very interesting colored rabbit with amethyst eyes? _Something tells me those eyes are going to trigger something or someone that I know._ "Mr. Takahashi, come down here and we'll discuss the grade that you got on your video quiz." Hiroki said as his voice traveled through the now empty room and was able to be heard quite clearly as he motioned a chair in front of the desk and got out a folder that had the boy's quiz on top.

Misaki took a deep breath before he descended the stairs from the auditorium like room and make it to the ground floor. Following the motion of his professor s hands, he took a seat and waited for further instructions on his part or watch for any other sign shown in his direction. He laid a gentle hand on Usagi-san's head, knowing that if he acted differently; animals were usually able to copy their masters and he didn't want the rabbit to be jumpy or nervous.

Akihiko could easily feel the boy's unease, but being a rabbit he couldn't do anything about it except hope that he can pull through it all right. Huh so Hiroki has a name for himself, not the best name but then again guess my nickname isn't any better. So sitting close to the boy's neck and laying his ears flat, he would wait to see what his old friend had to say and hope that Misaki wasn't getting into any trouble from this movie he had said he saw in class nearly a week ago.

"Now Mr. Takahashi, I can see a very bright student in you and when your results from the video quiz came back I was quite surprised." Opening the manila folder he got out the quiz and laid out the paper in front, it facing the boy of course with a perfect score at the top in red circled. "You managed to get a perfect score, now I don't want to judge but might I ask why this happens to be your highest while your others have always been B average quality?" Hiroki asked as he stood arms folded over his chest.

Misaki didn't know if he should tell the whole truth of why he was suddenly interested in the movie video. "Well Kamijou sensei, being a child at some point most are told some of the myths and legends that were present in the video. I mean sort of like the spirits of the feudal lords, fox spirits are able to transform and hide their true identities. Sure it's silly and superstitious but if something interests me then I'm going to follow what I like sir." Misaki said very straight forward with a slight blush embarrassment at having told all of that.

Akihiko took this as his cue to jump off from the boy's shoulder and standing on his two hind legs stared up into to the professor. Hoping that his old friend wouldn't forget him even after so long, and the fact that his fur color was the same as his actual hair if he were human. Then to top it all off he had a hair situation that didn't seem to go away and that his eyes were amethyst as they always shall remain. _Come on Hiroki, don't tell me you'll forget who I am. Sure I wasn't the best of friends but were still friends none the less; even if you could call it distant friends so to speak at the current time._ Akihiko said as he continued to twitch his whiskers and stare straight into the eye's of the teacher.

Hiroki was about to yell at Misaki for bringing in an animal into the school building. However when he saw that the rabbit wasn't doing anything but stare at him he dismissed the matter. He was going to address Misaki when he stared back down at the rabbit and saw amethyst eyes along with a hair situation that only one person he knew had. Eyes widening for a second he could of sworn he saw the rabbit smirk and swipe a paw over its head and then give it a rabbits version of an air high five or thumbs up.

Misaki didn't know whether to start apologizing or just wait and see what happens._ Please don't be mad at me, or the rabbit. It's just excited and didn't mean to jump off my shoulder, right Usagi-san?_ Misaki chanted over and over again in his head like a mantra but knew only time would tell and how much patience the Devil Kamijou would take of the animal in his presence.

Clearing his throat and looking away he went back to focusing on his student. "Well now I can see that being very understandable, but besides that most children are told tales when they are younger. What brought such a desire that you actually aced a test? Do you have any specific questions on any certain topic that you would like to discuss before we end this conference Mr. Takashi?" Hiroki said as he was gathering his things in case the boy didn't have anything further to say.

Gathering the rabbit carefully but swiftly back onto his shoulder Misaki answered his professor. "No, I am very sorry Kamijou sensei but I don't. I apologize if I don't have any questions for you to answer. Though I do thank you for taking your time to see promise in me, though I don't always show it in your class. It is getting late and I have a part time job that I really need to get to so that I can still keep my stay. Until tomorrow Kamijou sensei." Then with a curt nod of his head he grabbed his paper and left.

Akihiko turned and bowed his head and lifted a paw to his mouth as if to tell his friend that everything was a secret and to keep it that way. _Don't worry Hiroki, soon you will know why this boy is surprising you; as many of us lately these past few weeks that I have been with him._ Then turning back around they disappeared into the hall and were making their way back home.

Hiroki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until the two of them were out of the classroom. _So you mean to tell me that damn Akihiko is a rabbit? Surely Misaki can't know who he is let alone know that his rabbit isn't just any rabbit. Yet how am I supposed to get in contact with him if he is a rabbit and not a human? What caused all of this to happen to him anyways? Damn! Akihiko what the hell did you get yourself into now?_ He yelled to no one, as he gathered his things and a vibration from his phone signified that he had gotten a text message from his brat of a lover.

Misaki didn't know what came over him, but he felt as if being in that room any longer and he would have been sure to spill everything. Though his definition of everything wasn't all that much really. Still, he didn't want the Devil Kamijou taking interest in him all of a sudden just because of an A he got on a quiz compared to his B average usual scores. "Man I don't know about you, but if I can I'd rather stick to my B average grades than have a meeting like that ever again." Misaki said petting the rabbit as they went their usual long way route home.

Akihiko just kept watching as they neared the house. _I'll have to get a hold of Hiroki by tonight, I don't want him to know but if he could somehow help Misaki in his on how to come about all this then I owe him. As it is, leaving him like for Takahiro was beyond wrong. Trying to think I could forget who Takahiro was and instead envision Hiroki._ His ears were laid back a bit as they continued the slow and angst tension in the air all the way home.

* * *

**Okay so how'd did the chapter go? I want to hear what you want to read in the next up coming chapters. I can think of a few possibilities but like I keep saying I don't mind other ideas as well. I know Hiroki may seem like he's a know it all but that will change ore or less throughout the storyline.**

**Well I got many other fics to update and work on. If you haven't know about it I have a Facebook account with the name of **_Sakura Iponki_**. You can always leave me a PM or a comment for the group I made for this account. I know many of you don't have accounts here but usually just read and I'm all for that. **

**Anyways I thank all of you for the love and support, as always READ & REVIEW!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
